


Welcome Home

by moststeph



Series: Arranged Yet Unexpected [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph
Summary: An interlude that fits between An Unexpected Husband and its mini epilogue - you have a surprise for Eomer when he returns to Edoras.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Reader, Éomer Éadig/You
Series: Arranged Yet Unexpected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Welcome Home

You stood outside the golden hall, the wind whipping your hair around as the riders approached. You sighed in relief as soon as you recognized Eomer at the head of the column. Not that you'd really been worried, as mighty a warrior as your husband was. But there was always a chance, and you breathed easier when he was back in your sight.

You turned and pushed open the doors, finding relief from the wind as they shut behind you. 

"Eothain," you called to the Steward. "The King and his Riders are returning. Bring some spiced wine from the kitchen."

"Yes my lady," he replied, and hurried to do so. 

You walked slowly up the hall, your hand coming to rest again on your stomach. You'd thought it was possible when he and the hunting party had left, and in the weeks he'd been gone a small but firm bump had appeared above your hips. You didn't want to tell him at once, not in front of everyone. The excitement of a first child was for you two to share alone first.

You took your seat beside the throne and waited. Eothain brought a pot of wine and placed it above the brazier in the middle of the hall. He brought you a cup and you sipped it slowly. Finally the doors were flung open, and Eomer and his men entered.

"Hail Eomer, son of Eomund, King of the Mark," you greeted him.

"Hail Y/N, daughter of Aldwyn, Queen of the Mark," he replied, his eyes smiling. Your heart sang to see him walk toward you, full of life. As he reached the dais he moved as if to clutch you to him, but you moved first to clasp both his hands in yours between you. He cocked a confused eyebrow but followed your lead, leaning forward to kiss you. It felt better than anything to feel his lips against yours after so long. 

"Greetings, my king."

"Just your king?"

You smiled.

"My love."

Eothain came forward with the other servants to bring wine to Eomer and his Riders. Eomer took the offered cup and toasted,

"Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" replied his men in one voice, and they all drank. You and Eomer drank too, after toasting one another. He watched you over his cup, eyes dark and promising as they bore into yours. You breathed just a bit quicker at his gaze, and he could tell. There was a slight smirk on his lips as he turned back to the crowd.

"My men would have time with their loved ones!" he cried. "And so would I." 

His men cheered. He turned a loving gaze on you. You heard the well natured chuckles from those in the hall but cared not - you knew the kingdom was still discussing the way their king doted upon his new queen, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. As long as you were his, that was all that mattered. 

You bid farewell to the riders and the servants, making your way quickly to your chambers. You could feel his impatience and it quickened your blood in turn. It had been a long time without him.

When you came to your rooms, he moved to kiss you again. You returned the kiss but held yourself carefully away, not letting him pull you together as he would like. He pulled back, unsure, stroking your hair gently.

"You would not have me, my love?"

"I would have you watch," you told him as you pushed him gently but firmly to the bed. His eyes lit again, a fire burning in the gold and green. As you walked back he stripped himself of his armor and shirt, until he was sitting on the edge of the mattress in nothing but his trousers. You waited, standing before him, until he sat with patience.

You removed your outer shift, letting it drop at your feet. He smirked, leaning back on his arms and loving the show you gave him. You smiled, half seduction and half sweetness, as you moved to pull your dress from your shoulders. The laces were already loose and it fell easily around you. You watched as his face moved from smirk to recognition to wonder.

You stood before him, naked, and he moved from the bed to kneel before you. His broad hands came to reverently span your belly, gentle as a kiss as he touched you. He looked up at you and his eyes were wet. So were yours.

"How long have you known?"

"Since before you left."

"Why would you not tell me?"

"I wanted to be sure." You reached for his head and stroked gently through his hair, messy as it was. "I've felt them move within me now. Our child is here."

Eomer made a noise, half laugh, half sob. He pressed his lips gently to your belly.

"This is a blessing," he said. "Not just from the gods, but from you. That I was lucky enough to find you."

You pulled him to his feet and pulled him to you, so glad that you could now.

"A blessing to us both," you whispered before his lips captured yours again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I blame hormones.


End file.
